Transformed and Captured
by Skitty13
Summary: Things could not get worst. Paul's life had flipped around in seconds, he was stuck as a Teddiursa. Not only did he have to deal with being small and adorable, but he was put under Dawn's care. Determined to do what it takes to go back to normal, he finds out it might be harder than it sounds. Summer vacation might just have different plans for everyone. Ikarishipping.


Transformed and Captured

Chapter 1

Happy Friday the 13th!

It's been a while since I've written ikarishipping, so here's a new story! Updates will be slow, especially with my other on going stories, but I thought I should get my idea out there. Like _Inspiration_ , this is a fairytale with my own personal twist. This is vaguely based off _Beauty and the Beast!_ Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!

Shipping included: Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping & Frozenflowershipping

Please enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Please look after him for me!"

Dawn stared at the little bear Pokémon held out before her. Although Vi was offering the Teddiursa, he wore a grumpy expression and seemed like he rather by anywhere but here. There was something familiar about the dark eyes and cold look he was giving her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"It should only be for a week!" Vi added, pleadingly. "He doesn't like being in a pokeball, and I can't take him with me, so please, Dawn?"

The blue haired coordinator hesitated. She had come to Undella Town for vacation, but apparently her friend seemed to have other plans. Her eyes turned to the ice type trainer standing beside Vi.

"What about you, Jack?" Dawn asked. "Can't you watch over him?"

"As much as I wouldn't mind..." Jack trailed off. "Vi needs all the help she can get with her problem right now."

"Oh," Dawn murmured thoughtfully. "I guess it would be all right then, just one week, right?"

Vi nodded eagerly, handing over the small Pokémon to her. "Thank you! He's been a little upset recently and he's cold towards strangers at first, but I'm sure you'll warm up to him soon enough."

The black haired girl awkwardly laughed when she saw the glare tuned her way from Teddiursa, shifting closer to Jack. Dawn watched the exchange with piqued interest, seeing Vi usually had a strong bond with her Pokémon, Teddiursa seemed to be the exception right now. Perhaps there was more to what was happening than Vi was letting on.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Dawn asked, shifting her arms to hold Teddiursa better.

Jack gave a vague nod. "Yeah, if anything strange happens or something goes wrong, just call us. We'll try to get back as soon as possible."

"A-alright," Dawn agreed. "What _are_ you guys doing for the week?"

"We're going to Driftveil City to settle a problem," Vi quickly explained. She exchanged looks with Jack. "Speaking of which, we should get going now. Thanks again, Dawn! You're a huge help."

Watching the couple hurry off, Dawn turned to look down at Teddiursa.

"That was strange," Dawn commented. She held Teddiursa up to her eye level at an arm's length, he was wiggling around unhappily. When their eyes met, he stilled and stop moving. "Do you have any idea what's going on, Teddiursa?"

Teddiursa grumbled under his breath, but the words stayed unbeknownst to Dawn. In the end, all she was only able to understand was the heavy sigh the tiny bear gave her.

Setting him down, Dawn reached down in attempt to ruffle the fur on his head on to have her hand swat away. She giggled, looking amused. "I see what Vi meant when she said you're upset, if you're upset that she left you behind, no need to worry! She'll come back for you. I'll take great care of you!"

As she chattered on about grabbing lunch with him, Teddiursa begrudgingly tailed behind her. After everything that had happened so far today, he was hoping all of this was just a dream.

.

..

.

"Mr. Mime, just concentrate. I'm sure you'll get the hang of this."

Vi watched on patiently as Mr. Mime held out his hands and tried once more. Hanging outside on a nice day on Route 14 in Unova, Vi along with Jack were spending some time to train their Pokémon. Having recently evolved, Vi's Mr. Mime was practicing hard to mastering the ability to create invisible walls by solidifying air molecules simply by vibrating their fingertips. Nearby, Zorua let out a large yawn, partially watching the scene before her.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime exclaimed, determined, thrusting his arms out in front of himself.

Vi reached her arm out, but felt nothing in the space in front of her. She offered a soft smile of reassurance. "Keep trying, if you don't give up, you'll have it down in no time!"

Inspired by her words, Mr. Mime nodded and kept trying.

Picking up a bottle that rested next to her, Vi frowned at it. "Why did I think it was good idea to buy a love potion?"

Arms wrapped around her shoulders, as Jack rested his chin on her right shoulder to peer at the bottle as well.

"Hmm, good question. Why did you buy that? You already have me."

"The bottle is pretty?" Vi replied, her voice laced with uncertainty. She gave him a small shrug, giving his cheek a peck. "I don't plan on using it. Besides, the merchant selling it was from Kalos, so curiosity, maybe...?"

Jack chuckled. "Anyways, think you can help me with lunch?"

The black haired trainer giggled, nodding as she set the bottle aside on a rock. "Fine. Zorua, keep an eye on things for me, okay?"

The little fox Pokémon stretched and gave a small understanding nod. Watching Mr. Mime still practicing the art of creating invisible walls, someone appeared at the corner of her eye. Purple hair, black eyes, and a commanding aura was a combination of features Zorua remembered meeting before. He was a friend to her trainer and boyfriend, perhaps she could play a joke on him.

With a plan formulating in her head, Zorua turned back to Mr. Mime and caught sight of a glimmer. A reflection of light from the invisible wall that Mr. Mime was practicing. Perfect.

Snickering, Zorua jumped up and changed into a look resembling Vi. Seeing that Paul glanced her way, she immediately waved, beckoning the purple haired trainer to come her way. A clear look of confusion and annoyance passed his features, but nonetheless, he obeyed.

"Violet?" he asked, nearing Zorua.

Just as he tried to take another step forward, Paul found himself walking into something. Something that felt like a wall blocking his path. He couldn't tell what though, there was nothing in front of him. Touching the space in front of him, he felt it, solid nothingness.

He started to wonder if he had hit his head and was becoming delusional.

Feeling his way around, he tried to escape this labyrinth before him. At the sound of both panicked cried and laughing, he saw "Violet" transform into Zorua and a Mr. Mime looking alarmed at him.

Paul sighed. He should've known that Mr. Mime created invisible walls and Zorua was pranking him. Violet's Pokémon always had their unique perks.

"Get rid of these walls," Paul ordered, looking at Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime!" The Pokémon cried out, trying to figure out how to remove them as Paul continued to struggle to find a way around.

"Arg," Paul grumbled as he bumped into a wall and fell over. Knocking over the small bottle resting on the rock he was next to, he felt something cold and wet on his arm. Immediately turning to look at the pink liquid, the purple haired guy flinched, trying to wipe it off. Deciding to find the person who was behind all of this, he sighed and got up. "Violet!"

Vi instantly paused, setting down the spoon she held. "Did you hear that, Jack?"

"I think so," Jack said, "let's go find out who it was. Hopefully, Zorua hasn't caused any trouble."

Arriving back on scene, Vi and Jack stared at the pink fog in the middle of the clearing. Mr. Mime looked downright upset while Zorua sheepishly sat there watching everything.

As the clouds slowly faded away, both trainers stared at the tiny figure that stood before them. Dark eyes stared at the girl, making her blink in confusion, undaunted.

"You need to take better care of your Pokémon, Vi, you know how troublesome that Zorua is?"

"...Paul?!" the brown eyed trainer finally exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why are you a Teddiursa?"

Quickly yanking out a compact mirror from her bag, Vi held it front of him. Paul stared, seeing the face of a Teddiursa looking back at him. The fur on his head was styled much like his usual messy way and he had the same eyes, but overall, Paul couldn't understand how he ended up being so tiny and... cute.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

Jack chuckled, immediately receiving a glare from Paul. "Sorry, it's hard to take you seriously when you look like that."

Catching onto her Pokémon's looks, Vi bent down, trying to understand their explanations. Assessing over the situation, her eyes were drawn to the empty love potion bottle.

"Jack," she mumbled, pulling at the sleeve of her boyfriend's hoodie. "I found the source of our problems."

Following her gaze, Jack grimaced. "We need to find that merchant."

"What?" Paul demanded.

"This – " Vi held up the bottle. " – is a love potion. Something must have gone wrong when it came in contact with you."

"We'll try to find a way to undo its affect," Jack added. "But we're going to need someone to look after you while you're like this. The merchant who sold it travels around a lot and it'll be hard to bring you with us."

A cheery jingle filled the air as Vi grabbed her phone. A grin lit her face when she saw the caller.

"I know just who to contact."

* * *

Hehe, Paul's cute! X3

Anyways, hope you guys liked this. Plenty of drama in the future. :D

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


End file.
